Daughters of Anarchy
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella is actually Bella Knowles, Tara's fraternal twin sister. After Edward leaves her, she becomes a badass biker girl riding on her Harley all across the country. She gets to Charming, CA and meets the Sons of Anarchy. There she meets Juice Ortiz and they immediately click together. Juice/Bella Human!Cullens Pack still phasing!
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Anarchy**

**Summary:** Bella is actually Bella Knowles, Tara's fraternal twin sister. After Edward leaves her, she becomes a badass biker girl riding on her Harley all across the country. She gets to Charming, CA and meets the Sons of Anarchy. There she meets Juice Ortiz and they immediately click together. Juice/Bella Human!Cullens Pack still phasing!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or Sons of Anarchy. **

**Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

It's been three years since the Cullens left Forks. It didn't hurt anymore to think about them, just angered me. But only a select few did I forgive; Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers in all but blood, and even though Rosalie didn't particularly like me, I thought of her as a sister. She just wanted what's best for her and her family.

After they left, I didn't become depressed. Thing is, I only got angry because I found out that Edward and Jessica were screwing behind my back, and thing is Jessica left Forks with them, the dirty bitch!

I distracted myself with rock music, my studies, motorcycles, auto repair, and my new emo/goth/daft punk looks. I bought a black leather jacket and a black leather stud vest as well as biker boots and pants. I became the bad-girl of Forks High. I got my friends Angela, Eric, and Tyler with me while Mike sulked about his girlfriend cheating on him and leaving him without so much as an 'I'm sorry' or the truth.

Oh and my name isn't Isabella Swan, it's Isabella Knowles. I have a fraternal twin named Tara who is married. She lives in Charming, California with her husband and sons.

At graduation, I was dubbed valedictorian and did a whole speech about being you, not letting anyone control your life, choose your path, and have a little fun. About everyone in the school gave a standing ovation when I got my diploma and cheered for me.

A year after I graduated, Charlie got shot during one of his duties. I was devastated. At the funeral, everyone gave me their remorse, the pack was there to help me out. They became my family and I always hung out with them, plus I already knew about them.

The things about Charlie, is that he saved up a lot of money and now I'm like super rich. Turns out, Charlie had ten estates; one in Charming, one in Seattle, Texas, Philadelphia, Montana, Virginia, New York, Hawaii, Washington DC, and Alabama.

One day while me and the pack and their imprints were having a movie marathon, Angela came to my house crying her eyes out saying that Eric cheated on her with Lauren. Then, dat da da daa, Jacob imprints on her. So while the pack was comforting her, I told Angela I would be back after some business to take care of.

**~~Flashback~~**

_I drove my Harley straight to Erics house. When I banged on his door, Eric opened it and I saw him in only sweat pants. Lauren showed up behind him wearing only a button up. _

"_Bella. Hey, what do you need?" He asked, not even noticing Lauren behind him. _

"_Just a little message from me and my friends." I said in a voice similar to Black Widow's in Avengers._

"_What is it?" I didn't say anything, just gave him a solid punch to his nose, earning a loud crunch. Lauren screamed and looked to me in anger._

"_That's my boyfriend, you bitch!" She made a move to lunge at me, but I just grabbed a fistful of her hair and broke her fake nose as well, not even blinking an eye._

"_That's for Angela you sick sons of bitches. I hope you're happy you broke her heart." I growled out at Eric who was holding his nose. I spit at his feet and went back to my Harley. Slipping my favorite shades on, not even bothering with a helmet and rode back home._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Ah, good times. After that, Angela got over Eric quickly and her and Jake started dating. They were so in love it made me sick. They soon got married and are now expecting a child.

Right, I told them that I was going to be riding somewhere new.

"So Bella," Jared says. Right now, the pack, imprints, and I were in my garage. Paul and Embry were helping me pin a huge map of the US on the wall. "Where exactly are you going to go?"

"Well, that's what the map and darts are for. I am going to throw one and ride there on my baby." I told him, referring to my Harley. It's a Harley Davidson Iron 883. I love my baby.

I already had some clothes packed and they were in my saddlebags on my bike. I even made sure that all my money was secure in my account and I could use it anywhere in the US.

"Okay, the map is up and now all you gotta do is let the dart choose it's place." Embry said clapping his hands. Paul handed me three darts and I stood in front of the map. I tossed one, and it didn't stick.

"Maybe not." I muttered. Then shot the second dart, but a little too hard because it landed way in the pacific ocean. "Oh for Christs fucking sake, I'm about to shove this in my eye." I said aggravated. Paul was snickering form beside me and I hit him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon I kept in my pocket, for reasons like this.

I took a deep breath and aimed the dart, letting it fly. It landed right on top of Charming. "That's funny." I said.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"It landed right on top of Charming." I answered.

"Doesn't Tara live there?" Jake asked. I responded with a nod and a small 'yeah'.

"Who's Tara?" Quil asked.

"She my fraternal twin sister. She lives there with her husband and two sons. Maybe it's my destiny to go down there."

"Maybe, so are you going?" Brady asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going. I want to see my sister, brother-in-law, and nephews. It's been years since I've seen Tara. She went to live with our Aunt Josephine (Not a real SOA character) when Renee divorces dad."

"Well, now that you're going," Emily said. "Be careful, use those self-defense moves the guys taught you, drive safely, and keep in touch." She listed.

"I will Em. I promise. Just look out for the guys for me, lord knows they're troublemakers."

"Hey!" All the guys exclaimed. Us girls just laughed. Leah walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. Over the years, a sisterly bond grew between us and she forgave Emily about Sam and the imprint.

"Take care, sis. Try not to get into too much trouble." She told me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I promised her. Quil walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Be safe, eat healthy, and no sex is safe sex." I hit him with the spoon.

"Quil you fucking asshole!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"What? With that outfit you're wearing, I would be worried too." He said.

I was currently wearing black leather pants with a chain hanging at my belt, black biker boots, a black leather bikini top, a denim jacket, a white studded belt, black leather fingerless gloves, a black choker with a red heart, and blue reflective shades sitting at the top of my head.

"I swear, one day someone will slap you silly." I said groaning.

"I would gladly volunteer." Paul said, raising his hand. We all laughed at his antics. Then we sobered up.

"I should probably get going now." I said, voice quivering a little.

"Don't cry, Hells Bells. We'll keep in touch and you'll be fine on the road." Kim reassured. "But I'm really going to miss my best friend." She said bursting out in tears.

"Me too." Angela said crying as well. By now, all us girls were crying our eyes out.

"Come here, girls." I said. All us girls crushed each other in a group hug. Claire was hugging my legs, crying as well. She was smart enough to know that I was leaving.

"I'll miss you so much." Rachel wailed out.

"Don't worry," I said still crying. "I'll email, text, call, hell even write letters. I'll probably even visit. I promise."

Us girls broke apart and I got a group hug from the guys. "We'll miss you lots, Bella." Embry said, voice quivering.

"I'll miss you too, Emmy, Paulie, Jakey, Quilly, Jare-Bear, Sammy, Brady-Bear, Collin-pollen." I said using their nicknames.

After all our goodbyes, I slid on top of my bike and wiped the tears from my face. I gave them a small smile and covered my eyes with my shades.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I waved to my family who waved back. It hurt to leave my family, but I had to do this.

**~~Timeskip~~**

After five days of riding, I finally made it to Charming, California. It was a small town but it was nice. I stopped at a bar to get a drink.

When I got in, I pushed my shades to my head and immediately got whistles and cat calls from guys.

I ignored them and walked to the bar, taking a seat at a stool. It was a rectangular shaped bar and there was a guy at the side corner eyeing me like a piece of meat.

"Hey, doll. What's your name?" He said in a deep voice.

"Like I should tell a scumbag like you." I said in my Black Widow voice.

"Aw c'mon. Don't be like that. How 'bout I buy you a drink and we have some fun?" He said winking.

"Look, I'm just here visiting family, I don't have time for one night stands."

"Why don't we just-" But he was cut off when I slammed my hand on the bar, making a few glasses shake or fall over and break. All attention was brought to me. I gave the guy my meanest death glare and pointed to him.

"I don't fucking have time to deal with pricks who want to get into my pants like you. Come anywhere near me again and you won't be able to have one night stands at all." I said in the same tone as before. This made him and the bartender flinch. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He said, voice cracking. I turned to the bartender,

"I'll get a beer to go and some directions on where I need to find my family." I told him. He grabbed a beer and gave it to me.

"Who you looking for?" He asked as I took out my knife to open the bottle.

"Tara Knowles." I said simply.

"Why you looking for her?"

"She's my sister, okay? Now can you tell me where I can find her?" He gave me the address and I walked out of the bar with my beer in hand. I finished it and just threw the bottle to the side.

I rode to the place the guy told me about and found a huge auto shop and warehouse. There were bikes and bikers here and there and were fixing up anything with motors.

I walked up to a few guys sitting at a picnic table. They all looked to me and smiles grew on their faces.

"Hello, miss. I'm Chibs. Chibs Telford. How can I help you?" A man with a Scottish accent asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, perhaps you know her." I said pushing my shades up and taking off my gloves, shoving them into my helmet.

"Who's your sister?" Chibs asked.

"Knowles. Tara Knowles." He looked shocked before recovering.

"Follow me." I did so. We went into the warehouse and I saw it was more like a headquarters. There were pictures of men wearing similar vest. There was a plaque under one that said 'the Sons of Anarchy'.

We walked in a came to a room with tables, a bar, a pool table, and all that kinda stuff. There were some men in here and two women as well as two little boys. One of those women was my sister.

"Tara!" I exclaimed bringing all attention to Chibs and I.

"Ahhh!" She literally screamed, making all men close their ears. "Bella!"

We jogged to each other and pulled each other into tight hugs.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! When did you get here? How was Forks? How's dad? How's Renee and Phil? When did you get a six pack?" She rambled.

"Tara. Tara. Chill-ax." I said stopping her rambling. "I just got here today and Forks was great. But how did you not hear about dad?" I asked her.

"Why? What happened, is he okay?" She asked as a man with blond slicked back hair and a beard came up behind her.

"Sis…" I trailed. "Dad got shot during one of his duties." She gasped and shook her head. "There was an unexpected robbery at the bank and the guy got dad. He died doing his job." She looked about ready to break down, but took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Well, I think he would have wanted to die doing his job." She said. I nodded and gave her another hug. We pulled away. "Oh uh, you haven't met Jax. Jax this is my fraternal twin sister, Bella. Bella this is Jax. And here is my son Thomas and my step-son Abel." Abel looked to be around four and Thomas a few months.

"Oh my god, they are so adorable! And Jax, it's nice to finally meet you." I said.

"Likewise Bella. Tara told me all about you." He said. "Here's the rest of the gang."

Tara and I looped arms and walked to the rest of the group. "This is my mother Gemma, Bobby Munson, Tig Trager, Juice Ortiz, you already know Chibs, Clay Morrow, Reed, and Half-Sack Epps."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"Likewise." Bobby said. "It's great to finally meet Tara's sister, she told us all about you."

"All good I hope."

"Oh yeah, she was talking nothing but good about you." Juice said. He was kinda cute. I gave him a smile which he returned, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"So what happened up in Forks besides dad?" Tara asks. Jax gave me an extra chair so I could sit in between her and Juice.

"Well, let me start from when I moved in with dad. Phil was still in minor league baseball and traveling. Renee wanted to go with him so I decided to go to Forks with dad. When I got there, he gave me Billy Blacks old truck. You remember him and his son Jacob, right?" Tara nods. "Well, the next day I got to the high school and I was already the shiny new toy. I made friends with Angela Webber, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, had a guy named Mike Newton follow me around like some lost puppy, and met two bi- uh jerks named Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"Then I met the Cullens and Hales. Foster kids of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. There was Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper, Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett Cullen and Jaspers girlfriend Alice Cullen. Then there was Alice and Emmett's brother Edward. He sat next to me in biology and it seemed like he hated me even though I did absolutely nothing.

"Then he disappeared from school for a few days until he came back acting all nice. We hung out and I immediately fell in love with him. We began dating for a while until some family friends of Carlisle's came to visit. At the time, I was staying at their house. Their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Even though James was with Victoria at the time, he wanted me all for himself.

"I found out about him through Laurent who was blackmailed by James, threatening to hurt Laurent's wife Irina. I did the stupid thing and threatened to call the cops on James, but he told me that he had people in Florida where Renee was and they brought her back to Phoenix and held her hostage. He told me to meet him at our old ballet studio. So I went there and when I heard her voice, it turned out to be an old house video.

"He caught me and started to taunt me with our old video camera. He then began to make fun of Edward. Then when I tried to hit him, he threw me into a banister, making me hit my head and get cut. Then he broke my leg and told me to tell Edward to avenge me. But then Edward comes in out of nowhere and they begin to fight.

"And just as Edward was about to kill him, cops come in and took James. They told us that Victoria managed to escape somehow.

"Then on my eighteenth, I went to Edwards house, but heard him having sex with Jessica. I left the house and acted like everything was normal so I could rat him out. But he took me into the woods one day and shit hit the fan. He told me I was just a toy to him and his family and that he never loved me. And he went on about how he loved Jessica and the two of them and his family would be leaving Forks.

"I was definitely pissed, but got over the asshole. I started to get deeper into my studies, love rock music, and become emo/goth/daft punk as you can see. I got my own bike, parked outside, and became the badass of Forks high.

"One day Angela came to my house in tears saying that her boyfriend, Eric, cheated on her with Lauren Fucking Mallory. So I went down to his house to see him shirtless and Lauren in only a button up. So I broked both their noses. When I got back I saw that Angela and Jacob were getting comfortably close. Now they're married and expecting a child.

"Then I decided to take my Harley and ride around. I got a map and some darts. First two darts not so lucky thirds dart, but fate, landed right on top of Charming, California. So four days after that, here we are." I said.

"Good lord, I am so sorry you had to go through that, Bella." Tara said.

"It's fine, sis. I got through it and look at the outcome." I said standing up and motioning to my top half. I'm still wearing my bikini top. I heard Juice whistle, I turned to him and winked.

"You definitely have changed, Bells. But it's a great change, and I missed my sister."

"Aw, I missed you too, Tara." She stood up and we shared another hug.

"Oh, you need a place to stay. You did say you just got here." She said.

"There's a room here that she can stay in." Clay said.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't want to be a bother, really." I quickly said.

"It's fine. You are Tara's sister, making us your new friends." Gemma said next. "So you are staying here, no arguments." I thought about another thing to say but just sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay. But I'll have to find myself a place to live in. Actually, Tara, dad gave us everything. Turns out he was filthy stinking rich. So we have ten estates, one of them being here."

"Wow, really?" I nodded. "Well shit. I never knew dad had this much money."

"Well, maybe he wanted to hide it from Renee's evil clutches." I told her.

"You got that right." Tara agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'evil clutches'?" Gemma asked.

"Renee may seem nice at first, but if you've lived with her, you'll see that she is lazy, demanding, greedy, and basically a horrible woman. I can't even call her 'mom', she never deserved that title when she mentally made me take the position as the woman of the house." I explained.

Tara's POV

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I never should have left you alone." I said almost crying.

"If you stayed with me you never would have met Jax and these guys. Besides, you and I both became badass." She said pointing to our coincidentally similar boots and denim jackets.

"Coincidence?" I said super serious.

"I think not." She said in the same tone. But soon we couldn't hold our laughter.

"So what happened when you got here?" I asked. She told us what happened and we all couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn, Bella. You sure showed that son of a bitch who's boss." Tig said.

"Hey, that was a warning and a promise. And I keep my promises." She told them.

"Ain't that the truth." I said next. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." I picked up Thomas and resting him on my hip.

We walked through the clubhouse and down some rooms. I opened one and showed her a simple bedroom, but it had some motorcycle posters.

"Thanks, sis. I really missed you and I look forward to spending time with you and the others." She told me. "Especially my nephews who I will make sure are spoiled rotten." She cooed tickling Thomas' tummy a little, making him giggle and hide his face in my neck.

"I'll let you get settled in, come back out if you feel up to it. We're going to be checking out each others bikes and probably kill ourselves on beer." I said, making her laugh.

Bella's POV

"That's my specialty." I told her. And with that she left. Sighing in content, I took off my jacket and unlaced my biker boots. There was a bathroom connected to the room, thank God. I got a change of clothes which consisted of jean cut offs, a black Escape the Fate sleeveless shirt, black knee high socks, my studded black leather vest, and my usual biker boots.

There was a towel in there already, so I just grabbed my toiletries and hopped into the shower. As soon as I was done, I dried myself off and slipped into the clothes and laced up my boots. I shoved my iPhone in my backpocket as well as my earbuds, just in case. I sprayed some Winter Candy Apple perfume on me and slipped my precious fingerless gloves back on, walking out of the room back to the gang.


	2. I know this is sudden, but I must

Hello my faithful readers! I come bearing a message. A message, you ask? Yes, a message. Now, I'll shut the fuck up and get on with it.

I am going to give this story up for adoption. I can't find the time to update this one seeing as I have all my other stories and my other other stories on other websites. And I can't forget about school. Ugh, high school is the worst. It sucks ass, but I have to get through it and soon I'll be in my own home being what I've always wanted to be: a Youtuber.

So yeah, I am going to give up this story for adoption and will choose anyone willing to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! WarriorHime53 has adopted this story. Thank you faithful readers for liking this story and you may check them out and the story.


End file.
